


Descubrimiento

by ravenW_97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Fluff, Gen, Genderbend, Ligero Eremika, Male Mikasa Ackerman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: [MaleMikasa/FemEren] Donde Eren nota que Mikasa la mira de forma distinta a cualquier otra, y a su vez Mikasa se da cuenta de lo que significa Eren para él.





	1. Descubrimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin no son míos sino de Hajime Isayama.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [MujerEren, HombreMikasa], narración y trama sosa, además de dudosa calidad. Quizá también un ligero EreMika.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Los pensamientos irán en comillas y cursiva. Esto es un oneshot viejo y súper reeditado, fue el primer fanfic que subí a Fanfiction allá por el 2013 si no me equivoco, lo había eliminado porque la versión original estaba UGH, espero no haberlo arruinado más [?]. También hace mucho que vi el anime de SNK [ni que decir del manga…], así que disculpen de antemano cualquier horror.

**DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Le tomó más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir (porque ella de ningún modo era lenta para captar los detalles), pero por fin Eren había notado las extrañas miradas que le daba Mikasa, sin embargo desconocía el porqué de las mismas.

Solo sabía que no eran nada parecidas a las del día en que lo conoció, mucho menos a cuando por fin se habían acostumbrado a la compañía del contrario, eran algo más que Eren sencillamente aun era incapaz de brindarle un significado. No llegaba a ninguna respuesta no importaba cuantas vueltas diera, por lo que decidió dejarlo de lado, allá, arrinconado en un baúl de cosas que quizá entendería cuando creciera.

Pero aunque usara la táctica de evadir e ignorar, Eren no podía evitar que los nervios surgieran cada que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Mikasa.

Era como si en cualquier instante él fuera a soltar, de aquel modo terriblemente honesto y ligero que lo caracterizaba, palabras que cambiarían todo.

Qué y cuánto, no lo sabía y por lo tanto, Eren aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, tampoco si lo mejor sería que Mikasa se lo callará para siempre.

—Mikasa, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó, puesto que el otro no le había quitado la vista de encima desde hace diez minutos, tal vez Mikasa se hallaba igual de confundido que ella.

Él negó como respuesta y a Eren no le quedo de otra que voltear a ver a otro lado, todo para que su estómago no se revolviera aun más, se dijo aunque sonara más a una pésima excusa dentro de su cabeza. Su madre parecía muy concentrada lavando los platos y de más utensilios de cocina, Eren se cuestionó si acaso los adultos tendrían más suerte y habilidad para resolver sus problemas, más cuando los inconvenientes parecían involucrar a una persona muy cercana a ellos. " _¿Tendré algo en la cara?",_ pensó y más ideas relacionadas cruzaron por su mente durante más de media hora.

Por su parte Mikasa seguía observando con atención a Eren, él tenia que encontrar el motivo por el cual podía perderse viendo cada detalle del rostro de ella, y como el simple sonido de su voz lograba volver más ligero el peso sobre su espalda (las preocupaciones combinadas con recuerdos desagradables). Ese insistente buscar era nuevo, no entendía cómo nació aquello y de continuar igual, o incluso aunque lo que sea que se alojara en su corazón creciera, probablemente necesitaría algo más certero y tiempo para comprenderlo. De lo que si estaba seguro y reconocía era que se encontraba muy agradecido con Eren por haberlo salvado, también con los padres de ella, después de todo ellos tres lo aceptaron y le dieron un lugar al cual pertenecer. Por eso, le resultaba raro ese "más" que surgía desde su pecho, y si era que esa clase de anhelo era incorrecto y egoísta, algo que moderar y si se podía, incluso borrar.

Y por un pequeño e inesperado momento Mikasa dejo de mirar a Eren, mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

—Oye, ¿en serio no te ocurre nada? —Volvió a preguntar Eren, era curiosidad, una que lograba que olvidara cualquier sensación por de más caótica y sin nombre. Quizá también porque resultaba extraño que Mikasa no le hiciera caso desde el primer segundo—. Mikasa —dijo en un tono más alto porque el otro continuaba sin poder oírla, frunció el ceño, era contradictorio, por un lado esa lejanía era cómoda y al mismo tiempo algo no era del todo correcto—, ¿me estás escuchando?

Y de nuevo él la observo, alcanzo a percibir cierta confusión en los ojos de Mikasa, una que se fue tan rápido que ella dudo sobre si realmente había estado desde un principio.

—No, lo siento, ¿qué decías? —respondió por fin. A Eren se le olvidó el porqué lo llamó, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Mikasa siguiera en lo suyo, al menos de aquella manera ella no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar—, ¿Eren?

— ¿Qué? —Mikasa no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la expresión tan graciosa de Eren—. ¿De qué te estas riendo?

—De nada —contesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Eren se dio cuenta que el chico se estaba mostrando algo más abierto que de costumbre. " _¿Por qué será?"_ , olvido su enojo, aplaco sus nervios y también sonrió.

Entonces de repente se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez podrían salir y estar un rato con Armin. Después de todo aún era muy temprano, y tal vez, solo tal vez, Armin podría ayudarla a resolver (más bien, averiguar qué era, solucionarlo sonaba aun demasiado temprano) el problema que había entre ella y Mikasa.

—Madre, ¿podemos ir con Armin? —Le pregunto Eren a su mamá, Carla detuvo sus obligaciones, se dio la vuelta y daba la apariencia de que lo estaba pensado seriamente, quizá a punto de decir que no, hasta que sonrió.

—Claro, solo tengan cuidado y no vuelvan tarde a casa —dijo y les dedico una mirada que expresaba lo que pasaría si hacían lo contrario. Eren se levantó del sillón y un "vamos" fue suficiente para que Mikasa la siguiera.

En el transcurso del camino, Eren se dio cuenta de que Mikasa la miraba de forma más fija, actuó como si no se diera cuenta hasta que llegó un momento en el que se hartó, o en otras palabras cuando se sentía tan rara que temía demostrarlo.

—Deja de mirarme —dijo molesta y con cierto cansancio, no estaba segura que de seguir así ella pudiera aguantarlo. Todo era demasiado incomodo, extraño y sin razón, igual a lo que ocurría cuando, quizá para no perderla entre tanto gentío o solo por el hecho de querer, Mikasa sujetaba su mano. Eren no entendía la razón del porque veía diferente aquello, después de todo los hermanos a veces se tomaban de las manos y con ellos no debería ser distinto ¿cierto?

Mikasa solo asintió y se concentró en mirar al frente, por dentro se dijo que tenia que moderarse para no causarle ninguna molestia a Eren.

De paso aprovecho para tratar de encontrar una explicación a lo que le ocurría. No era ninguna enfermedad, él no recordaba ninguna con los posibles "síntomas" que padecía, le había preguntado a Armin pero éste le había dicho que se hallaba sano, Mikasa alcanzo a percatarse de que detrás de esos ojos azules existía una respuesta a sus preguntas y dolores de cabeza, le insistió pero Armin le dijo que él tenia que averiguarlo por su propia cuenta.

Así que una vez descartada la opción de un problema de salud, se lo adjudico a su preocupación como hermano, no por nada Eren era muy impulsiva y siempre terminaba metida en situaciones que ponían en riesgo su bienestar, como cuando ésta por defender a su amigo Armin se peleaba con chicos que eran mucho más fuertes que ella, y al final no quedaba de otra que Mikasa tuviera que intervenir en la lucha.

Sencillamente no podía dejar a su suerte a Eren, incluso aunque ella misma hubiera provocado el conflicto.

Sin embargo, esa conclusión no encajaba con un minúsculo detalle, el que haya comenzando a ver a Eren como una chica, y no era que antes creyera que ella fuera un hombre, solo que el termino y significado de "chica" variaba cuando lo usabas para una amiga, hermana, madre y alguien que te resultaba bonita. El cambio fue tan sutil que ya cuando quiso echarse para atrás fue más que imposible.

Todo lo que surgía (esa contradicción entre los nervios, la tranquilidad, el querer detenerlo y a su vez que se mantuviera intacto) y se revolvía de forma violenta y otras tantas de manera suave, destruían cualquier explicación razonable que hubiera encontrado en ese mismo momento.

Por lo que al final de su visita, Mikasa se encontró muy agradecido con Armin. La compañía del joven Arlert resulto de gran ayuda para estar a punto de hallar el motivo por el cual Eren era distinta para Mikasa. Desde que "eso" sin nombre apareció por primera vez, el que Eren se acercara tanto a Armin le ocasionaba cierta molestia, un impulso por querer que ambos mantuviera más distancia, incluso aunque sonara egoísta y después se sintiera culpable, después de todo Mikasa pensaba que Armin era un buen chico y de verdad le agradaba. Por lo que al final de su pequeña reunión amistosa, Mikasa decidió tratar de encajar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas, poniendo esta vez más atención a sus reacciones cuando veía que Eren y Armin estaban tan juntos.

De regreso a su hogar Eren camino un poco más adelante y Mikasa solo se limitó a verla desde atrás.

Otra vez, mientras estaban con Armin, él la miró de un modo que no podía describir con palabras (estas no parecían ser suficientes), mucho menos de una forma que ella pudiera comprender. Sintiendo como la vergüenza iba hasta sus mejillas, negó varias veces con la cabeza y apuro el paso.

Y mientras Eren se angustiaba, casi a punto de golpear alguna pared con su cabeza debido a la ignorancia, Mikasa se quedo viendo a una pareja caminar juntos de la mano. Por un segundo se imagino a Eren y él en el lugar de los otros dos, su corazón golpeó fuerte contra su pecho y de pronto se sintió algo abochornado.

Aparto los ojos de la pareja, trago saliva y miró de nuevo a Eren.

Era eso, le gustaba Eren y no precisamente de un modo fraterno o amistoso.

Por el momento no sabía si aquello traería más problemas en un futuro, solo que deseaba continuar al lado de Eren. En su mente de niño eso era suficiente, y su resolución de protegerla de cualquier cosa solo se volvió aun más fuerte.

Más seguro, camino hasta estar a la par que Eren, la vio de reojo y se permitió sonreír un poco (de modo imperceptible y que alguien que no lo conociera lo suficiente jamás lo notaría), mientras Eren estuviera con él sentía que podía lograr hasta lo imposible.

Sí, definitivamente cumpliría esta promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente esto sea lo único que escriba para SNK, no tengo tantas ideas buenas que aportar al fanfiction de la serie, y considerando que ando MUY atrasada con el manga pues... 
> 
> En fin, con la promesa a la que se refiere MaleMikasa al final, es a que él protegerá a Eren no importa que. No sé, curiosamente ellos dos como pareja me agradan, fuera de esa ship, ninguna otra me llama tanto la atención.
> 
> Sin más, **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. EXTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Aclaraciones:** Los pensamientos van entre comillas y en cursiva. Y no, no es una continuación, es un extra soso que no creo que quede publicarlo aparte, ahora sí, con esto le doy fin con todo lo que significa la palabra al fanfic.

**EXTRA**

—Mikasa, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Esta bien, la misma Eren lo sabía, que algo ocurría con Ackerman y dado que aun no encontraba el valor para enfrentarlo, no podía hacer más que tener paciencia. Pero a veces Mikasa se dejaba llevar y Eren incomoda (además de desconcertada), tenia que darle un alto. Justo ahora él estaba muy (demasiado) cerca de ella. Mikasa se aparto de forma tranquila y miró a la otra como si ésta no le hubiera dicho nada. No dejó que él evadiera la situación, lo vio con fijeza, incluso más que la del propio Mikasa cuando la veía a ella.

Las mejillas del chico se pusieron un poco rojas,  _"esto tiene mala pinta"_  pensó Eren al ver incrédula la reacción de Mikasa.

—Tu cabello es lindo y tiene un olor agradable —dijo nada más, como si aquello pudiera explicarlo todo y esa excusa fuera valida. Eren frunció aun más el ceño.

—Es desconcertante, no tengo la menor idea de que tan normal pueda considerarse que me huelas el cabello.

—Es normal, todos los hermanos lo hacen ¿verdad Armin?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros y deposito toda su esperanza en Armin, éste se había mantenido hasta ahora como un simple espectador, pero viendo que esos dos a fuerza querían involucrarlo en sus problemas personales, decidió decir la verdad, o bueno, lo intento. Mikasa era bueno para hacer cambiar de opinión a otros, más con esos ojos que podían pasar de una apariencia afable a una muy intimidante en cualquier instante.

— ¿Eh? Sí, es muy típico —dijo Armin, para después reírse de forma nerviosa.

—Bueno, no importa que lo sea, ¡más te vale no volverlo a hacer Mikasa!

Para la desgracia de Jaeger aquel comportamiento raro por parte de Ackerman aumento en los siguientes días.


End file.
